Retrolental fibroplasia, oxygen induced retinopathy of prematurity, remains a serious problem in the increasing number of survivors of very low birth weight. Because of suggestive clinical studies (1949 and 1974), the potential protective effect of tocopherol, a natural antioxidant, was studied in an animal model of this disease, and found to be beneficial (PHS, EY 01507). Therefore, we propose a prospective, randomized, clinical trial to resolve the question, "Does alpha-tocopherol at plasma levels of 2.5 to 3.0 mg percent protect the retina from retrolental fibroplasia?" These levels are approximately twice those previously reported, as the animal studies indicate that protection is proportional to the plasma levels: 1. Infants will be randomized at entry into the study. 2. The study group will receive tocopherol beginning on the day of birth and repeatedly thereafter in a dose sufficient to bring the plasma levels to 2.5 to 3.0 mg percent. 3. The conclusions will be based on the results of periodic detailed ophthalmologic exam of all infants.